Blood Red Dogs (Song)
"Blood Red Dogs" is the fourth track of the third act of The New Albion Radio Hour, and the nineteenth track of the album overall. Performers Paul Shapera as "Blood Red Leader" and "Thomas" Courtney Ellis as "Jacqueline O'Brien" Lyrics RED CHORUS: Lock and load, let it go The loathsome side show Is coming on down the town Barker in your hand It’s a bedlam jam We’ll be tearing it up all around Fire in the hole It’s a breezy stroll We’ll have tea in hell today When the Blood Red Dogs Come to do a job And send you on your way RED LEADER: We’ve come here to clean up And we’ve come here to play We’ve come as the butcher To pack 'em away The target’s beneath us And headed our way He’ll be out here in 20 So look lively, mates And expect some more company 'Cause we’re sexy machines When they hear that we’re here The Rebs will convene That cannot resist you They want a night of mayhem So shoot all who come here on sight RED CHORUS: Lock and load, let it go The loathsome side show Is coming on down the town Barker in your hand It’s a bedlam jam We’ll be tearing it up all around Fire in the hole It’s a breezy stroll We’ll have tea in hell today When the Blood Red Dogs Come to do a job And send you on your way JACKIE: (spoken) We’re ready to transmit the MCG. Get the policeman, put the policeman up against the MCG. THOMAS: Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come to play Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come to play Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come to play RED LEADER: Fifteen more minutes 'Til we get to play Though this song in our helmets Should soon go away This new MCG that transmits to you men Will revolutionize tactics But it’s buggy as hell Ignore this damn music Stay focused instead When I find out who did this I'll piss down their necks Do not start singing, stop-- Dolly oh oh we come dollay BLOOD RED LEADER: Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come to play Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come to play Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come to play RED CHORUS: Lock and load, let it go The loathsome side show Is coming on down the town Barker in your hand It’s a bedlam jam We’ll be tearing it up all around Fire in the hole It’s a breezy stroll We’ll have tea in hell today When the Blood Red Dogs Come to do a job And send you on your way BLOOD RED LEADER, BLOOD RED CHORUS: Dollay, dollay oh oh Dollay, dollay oh oh Dollay, dollay oh oh Dollay, dollay oh oh LLOYD: (spoken) And so, with the MCG broadcasting the hypnotic song into the soldiers’ helmets, they fall under its spell. As the song spreads, all who hear it begin singing, and it slowly but surely moves out into the greater population, spreading across the entire city like a virus. BLOOD RED LEADER, BLOOD RED CHORUS, NEW ALBION CHORUS: Dollay oh we come dollay Dollay oh we come dollay Dollay oh we come dollay Dollay oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay oh oh we come dollay Dollay, dollay oh oh Dollay, dollay oh oh Dollay, dollay oh oh Dollay, dollay oh oh Dollay, dollay oh Dollay, dollay oh oh Dollay, dollay oh Dollay, dollay oh oh Category:Songs